The Accident
by scabiorsnatcher
Summary: Mr Gold gives his blood to save Henry
1. Chapter 1

**AU: **This is a drabble which I could expand, inspired by Jensen_girl22; Henry having an accident and Gold being the one to give him his blood.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything of OUAT because if I did Henry and Gold would have a scene eating ice cream cones 8), no copyright infringement intended.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>:The Accident:<strong>

Blue lights swirled as the sound of sirens filled the air, creating the ethereal atmosphere in which a young boy saw his world fade into darkness. The sound of leaves falling mixed with the feeling of a lake, of water washing on shore, of lemonade in spring. His body became warm and tingled and he barely noticed the strong hands that shook him gently and helped him onto a stretcher.

People rushed over to the scene and heads formed circles around the victim. One silhouette carried an umbrella, the next held a dog, the following a box and one bent forth with bare hands, reaching out for him.

Wails could be heard as a woman cried out. "How could this have happened?" And another rushed sound of someone apologizing and scooting aside.

"You should go with the ambulance, miss." A dark voice echoed.

"I'd like that." And she took hold of his hand, but he didn't notice.

"He is losing blood fast. He might need a transfer."

"Take mine."

"That's very kind."

Down at the hospital the woman is left waiting. She bites her fingernails in zealous passion as her eyes keep darting to the clock. Wretched is the time for no matter how slow the clock ticks she has the feeling they're running out. They have too few seconds and there is no power she has to stretch them or add another hour to the clock.

And with each tick of the clock her fear grows. Will he make it or won't he? Will she lose another loved one and will another happy ending be taken from her by death?

"Where's my boy?"

The miserable looking woman has snapped out of her thoughts and gazed at her new companion with blazing eyes.

"Miss Swan, I would appreciate if you'd back off for a moment. Need I remind you I'm his mother now? Not to mention I was here first." Dark eyes penetrated her form and Emma felt like she wanted to shrink away, if there wasn't as much on stake as there was now. Her son.

"This is not the time nor the place, Madam Mayor. I'm his biological mother, I need to see if he's fine."

Regina snorted but it was obvious she was trying to keep her tears at bay. Despite the coldness she wanted to radiate she held feelings, no matter how well hidden. Henry mattered to her.

"Where were you?" She said, her voice hoarse and accusing. It made Emma flinch as it felt like another knife-cut to the wound.

"No one told me he was hit." She almost yelled. The emotions were getting too much. Worry was clouding her mind and taking the last of her rationality. All she could think is that her baby is hurt and she needs to make it all right. But right now she doesn't even know if she can. She wants to be the one to save him; his hero.

Tears are in her eyes as she inches closer to the mayor. "No one notified me. As sheriff I should be the first to know. Why wasn't I there?"

Regina took a step back by the dangerous vibes that surrounded the blonde woman in front of her. Through gritted teeth she remarked and confessed. "Because I didn't want you there, sheriff. I didn't want you to see our failure."

Emma's eyes widen at this, at another insult swung at her face. "Our failure? Are you saying his accident was our fault?"

The mayor waved her hands and let out a bitter laugh as she leant against the wall. Her arms folded in front of her and she looked as if the verbal fight was making it easier for her to concur her emotions for the tears that had brimmed in her eyes earlier on had almost completely disappeared. "You can't blame it all on me." She stressed. "If you hadn't shown up none of this would have happened and he wouldn't have tried to prove himself."

Emma felt like tearing hairs and growled at her nemesis. "Don't you dare shove this all on me!" She stepped forth and raised her hand as if to slap Regina but at the last moment changed her mind about it.

"Where is my son, Madam Mayor?" She calmly yet threatening said. "I need to see him," She paused, seeing her words did not seem to affect the mayor at all, "now."

At this point Dr Whale popped in, appearing from behind the white hospital doors that led to the Emergency Department. He interfered both women who looked as if they were about to tear each other's flesh off, which they probably would have if the boy hadn't been hurt so badly.

Both females snapped their heads at the doctor, eyeing him with a mixture of curiosity and concern but also with pain.

"He lost too much blood. We will need a transfer."

Regina shot forth, pushing herself from the wall. "I gave you mine. Isn't it enough?" She bared her arm and looked at him in earnest. "Take more."

But the doctor smiled and shyly glanced away. He was afraid to tell her this as it was one of her sensitive areas but he had to. "I'm sorry, that will not be of help. Henry's blood type is 0, yours is B positive."

Regina needed a moment to let the information sink in and Emma grabbed her chance, stepping past the confused mayor she took Dr Whale by the arm and desperately clung to him. "Take my blood. He is my son."

Dr Whale shook his head again. "I'm sorry to say, but we already looked into that and it won't work. Henry's blood type is 0, which means he can only receive from people with the same blood group." Emma's jaw dropped.

"Yours is A positive, miss Swan."

In turn her shoulders slumped and she stood in line with the mayor, both processing the doctor's words before the sheriff erupted. "This can't be." She protested, "he is my son! I should be there to rescue him. Get him some blood he can have. Please, safe him, do something, anything."

Behind them the sound of a cane could be heard and as the women turned they came face to face with a hassled looking Mr Gold.

"I'm here." The pawnbroker simply said, brown eyes avoiding to look at the sheriff as he waited for Dr whale to greet him and take him by the arm. "I'm so glad you offered to come. Now quickly."

The two rushed into a nearby room, leaving Emma and Regina behind. The mayor narrowed her eyes and turned to the sheriff. The thought of Mr Gold being the savior was making her feel ill. "He's got 0?" She said, voice rasping as if this was all some sick joke.

Emma had to sit down, her anger leaving her but her worry only growing more intense. Her focus wasn't on the man that had limped to the rescue, her focus was on her child.

"I just wish to see him." She said, voice choked.

Regina, now calmer since she knew the doctors were working to rescue Henry, came to stand in front of the sheriff and closed her eyes. "So do I, miss Swan, so do I."


	2. Chapter 2

**AU:** Due to the nature of this chapter I have decided to make it Emma and Gold. Review if you like it and wish more 8)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of OUAT and no copyright infringement intended.

**:.:.:-:.:.:**

Whether it had been a sick joke to the mayor or another way to gain a deal from the sheriff, Mr Gold had given his blood to the boy and was half-awake sipping from a cup of lemonade when the sheriff entered his chamber. She had knocked on the door and appeared in the doorway, pale, as if she had been the one to donate her blood rather than the pawnbroker.

"Gold?" she said, hesitatingly. The man noticed how more and more often she would leave out the mister part and just use his surname only, as if it had been his first. On the other hand he had grown accustomed to address her as Emma, which truly was first name base. A small smile curled his lips, but rather because he was anxious.

The blonde fidgeted with her hands and didn't look at him. "I guess," she stammered, "I should say," it wouldn't come out, "what I came for." She finally rolled her eyes and met his burning gaze. "Thank you for donating your blood to help my son."

A sad glint passed the pawnbroker's eyes and he reached for his cane, obviously needing something to clutch tightly in his hand.

"How is he?" Mr Gold ventured to ask, receiving a flinch from Emma who still had her eyes on the floor.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him yet."

What was this cruel world in which she, a mother, wasn't allowed to see her injured son? He could be at the point of dying and yet she was denied access to him. The only soothing thought for her had been Regina who also had been denied to see the boy. She had tried it all, juridical threats and a healthy wallet, but all had been in vain. The mayor was left moping in the hallway, gnawing her palm in frustration. Emma hadn't even fully noticed how worried the other woman was. All she could focus on was her son and as soon as she heard the blood had been taken from the old man she had demanded to see either of them. Henry was a no-go, he was still being treated. Mr Gold was ready to go if he so pleased, and thus Emma had settled for seeing him.

He looked tired and vulnerable, an old gentleman. Emma appreciated his help very much but it didn't feel right. "What's your price?" She said with her eyes cast on the floor. Mr Gold raised his brows in surprise as he put the lemonade aside. He brought the cane close to him.

"I know _nothing _comes without a price with you." The sheriff's voice was hoarse and skipped a notch. "So name your price."

"Emma," The man gasped, sitting up straight. "Do you honestly take me for the kind of man who would abuse a situation like this? Henry's been hurt." His voice showed his disbelief but she wouldn't buy it.

"Yeah, I know. But save me the crap, Gold. You know just as well as I that you never do things you don't benefit from. So what's in this for you?"

Mr Gold eyed her with a glint of hurt in his brown orbs. "Can't I do something right? Emma, Henry could have died without _my blood_."

The words he had said bit into Emma's mind. His blood had been the only damned blood available in town that could save her boy's life. If he truly had no ulterior motives then what he had done was heroic and selfless, and she should probably thank him on her bare knees for the rest of her life.

But somehow the thought wouldn't tick. It could not be that Mr Gold would do such a thing. At the very least she would expect him to come around with a document for her to sign, a contract. Perhaps he would have Regina sign one too. He would take his time to explain the legal steps of it and where to sign and what he wanted.

It was all about deals with him, wasn't it? He would benefit one way or another. And not having made any such a deal was the thing she just couldn't get her head round. What was it he wanted to gain from saving her young son's life other than another owed favor? Other than having her in his debt for all eternity? Than another pawn for him to use on her?

She took her stance and with her hands on her hips she boldly accused him. "You're not a hero."

Their eyes locked. A shiver ran down her spine as his eyes turned cold and hard on her. With jaws set and gaze stern they looked at each other, both stubborn and unwilling to yield under the other's gaze.

"Neither are you." Mr Gold retorted sharply. The unspoken 'yet' hung heavily between the two. They both knew it was in his intentions that she would end up a hero to the town. In a way he almost seemed as eager as Henry to have her be some kind of savior.

Emma stared at him but wasn't swift enough in finding a reply and instead had to press her lips shut when he spoke again, giving her a statement she knew was a fact but felt wasn't the true reason for his help in this particular instance.

"I am _your_ benefactor." His voice was hoarse and his hand gestured a sign that he was done discussing his motives. He wasn't going to tell her what was behind all of this. She wondered if he ever would.

"You are not _his _benefactor." And if he never would she surely would not let it rest. She would taunt him till the end of the world and farther to get his true reasons exposed.

"He is your son." The pawnbroker's retorts came swiftly and all contained matters of truth, but the feeling that accompanied them did not satisfy the sheriff. Henry was undeniably her son but it was not a proper reason for Mr Gold to donate his blood out of charity.

"Then what should _he_ matter to you?" She bit back sternly.

"Be grateful I gave my blood. Who else would have been able to help him?" The man snarled. She had reached the point of irritation, and it had been infectious. Both Emma and Mr Gold were tense and not ready to give the other what they wanted. Reasons would remain hidden till later.

"I am grateful." Emma shouted, then suddenly her knees buckled and gave out, and she fell on top of the man with her arms spread, hugging Mr Gold as tears started to spill down her face. Awkwardly, the man sat, all rigid and frozen, until he carefully slipped a hand up her back and patted it gently, giving her the comfort she was seeking.

Mr Gold shushed her. "And that is all I ask of you." He whispered in her ear, his hot breath tickled her skin. Emma stirred but was too taken by her tears to tear away from the man. She let him pat her back and kiss her hair. She let him whisper soothing words in her ear and warm her with the heat of his body. She allowed him all of this because she was unable to fight any longer. Not today. Not now. She felt broken and was trembling like a leaf. Mr Gold happened to be the only one to be near and help her.

"Why does he have to have such a rare blood type?" Emma bemoaned between her tears. "We were all there to help. Regina gave her blood for him. _I_," She stressed, "would have given my blood to him. All my blood, Gold, _all_ of it." She let out a loud sob. "God, if he dies," she halted. "He _can't_ die; I'd give my life to save him. But he can't die."

Mr Gold hushed her again, patting her back. "And he won't." He whispered to her as he held her close. "He won't die, Emma. He won't die." He chanted it over and over as he gently rocked her in his arms. She was on top of his good and bad leg, she had sobbed all over his shirt, she had her head buried against his chest and was taking an odd comfort in his scent and touch.

And then the door opened to reveal a nurse. "Miss Swan. Could you come along?"

Reluctantly, the blonde tore herself away from the apologetic looking man and pushed herself off the bed. Emma rubbed the back of her right hand past her nose and settled the other on her hip. "Well, will you come with me, Gold?"

The man looked up at her in surprise. "I, er, I think I might need some support." She quickly explained, knowing she felt incredibly weak and if they would give her bad news she'd break. Mr Gold gave her a nod. "All right, give me a moment." He said while he pushed himself from the bed. "Hurry up." Emma urged him. She was drying her tears with her sleeves.

Emma grabbed Mr Gold's hand the moment he was on his feet. Mr Gold didn't mind that the blonde dragged him through the hallways of the hospitals with haste. He didn't mind it at all. Her hand was arm and nice in his, so why would he complain?

When they reached a room they halted and the nurse told them what they could and couldn't do before allowing them in.

Emma let go of Mr Gold's hand and rushed past everyone in the room to freeze next to Henry's bed. She then threw her arms around his neck and carefully hugged him. The boy looked extremely well for someone who moments ago had suffered from a great loss of blood. His eyes were a bit red and his skin a tad paler than usual. He had wounds that were covered up but despite all his injuries he managed to smile.

Mr Gold nodded his head at Regina who had already been there. As she had been waiting in the hallway she had been the first to be found by the nurses and to hug and cherish the boy. She eyed the pawnbroker warily and with some hostility before turning to him with a snarl curling her lips. "I think I am obliged to thank you."

Mr Gold's eyes weren't on her. They were on the blonde hugging and whispering to her son. "But you know I won't." Regina continued through gritted teeth, still at his side.

When Mr Gold still didn't reply Regina pushed past him and made her way to the door. "I'll make work of this." She hissed, a vague threat for the 'this' was left unspecified. She then called for Dr Whale.

The whispers and smiles shared between Henry and Emma took up the next minutes in which Mr Gold lost complete track of time as all he could do was watch and listen. A nurse offered him a chair to sit down: an offer which he gleefully accepted.

Henry finally peered over his mother's shoulder and spotted Gold, now almost on eye-level with him, and smiled bright. "Thank you, Mr Gold." He said, and the man gave a nod.

"Thank you for saving my life."

Emma was hugging him close to her chest. Her eyes, filled with relief, betrayed a hint of reawakened worry when she saw the way Mr Gold was looking at her and her son. It was making her stomach churn and swirl and she felt slightly nauseous. Something wasn't right. She decided not to question it for now and took delight in her son and how she could touch and hug him.

At this point Regina came marching back into the room and turned to the blonde. "Miss Swan, might we have a word?" She looked at Mr Gold from the corners of her eye.

"Yes, sure." Emma said, reluctantly letting go of her son. Henry whimpered at the loss of his mother's touch and looked sullenly in front of him.

"Outside." Regina said with a fake smile. She already started to lead the way but turned to Mr Gold once again. "We might take a while. There's no need for you to stay here, Mr Gold. Henry needs his rest."

The man turned to her, hand on his knee, and gave her a wry smile. "Thank you for your advice, Madam Mayor." With a curt nod Regina disappeared through the door and was followed shortly after by a composed looking sheriff. Both women had been crying, Mr Gold could tell, but both were too stubborn to see each other's emotions.

He called for a nurse and had her place the chair closer to Henry's bed, then took place on it and smiled at the boy. They were on eye-level, almost, and Henry returned the smile.

It was time for them to talk.


End file.
